


I Like Him

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Blood, Cliche, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Family Issues, Fire, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Teenagers, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: As I stared at him from across the room, twitching, looking insane with that hair of his, and occasionally shouting out random words or sounds, I couldn't help but walk over to him and tell him what's on my mind."You know you look like a crack addict when you do that, right?""...A-and?""That's...all...you just look like a crack addict that took way too much dope.""Yeah well...you look like a fuck boy that has daddy issues. So fuck you.""...." I became interested.





	I Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! A made a new one shot because writer's block can go to hell! I've been trying to write the new superhero creek story, but sadly...writer's block is making it difficult to even write the first chapter and the beginning, and since I don't want to make the same mistake I have done countless of times with past stories getting deleted after I personally couldn't write more for that story, it might take awhile for me to actually write this new multi chapter hero story cause...god damn...when you get older, creativity is lacking...just...oh god...
> 
> But never fear, I'm still working on it and making sure it has that same Heroism is Dead feel cause my god...I love that story, it has to be the funnest story I've ever written, and also one of my most popular. So if I don't get that same feel for this new hero story...then that just means I have failed you and it'll probably get deleted because I just can't. So let's cross our fingers and hope future me has done something right for once!
> 
> Till then, hope you enjoy this story, this story is somewhat similar to It's the End of the Fucking World fic I wrote awhile back minus the sad ending. So you'll see some reference from the Netflix series and maybe some from that fic cause my god...I still like that series even to this day. So hope you enjoy this story and look forward to more stories in the future!
> 
> Btw...I wanna mention that this story is very cliche and I'm both sorry and not sorry. In order to get over writer's block, you gotta write a couple cliche moments, cause in the end...we love cliches.

I set my dad's car on fire.

To be honest...it was an accident. I mean sure, I stole my dad's car in hopes of pissing him off, and I did drove it a few miles from town...and I did decided to go off road and drive around in the forest...but crashing into a tree and somehow the car getting on fire was not my plan.

I jumped when a tree branch came loose and fell straight into the car, making the fire bigger.

Dad was going to kill me. "Well...shit," I muttered to myself. I quickly called 9-1-1 in hopes of getting someone to deal with this fire. This may have been my fault and all...but I really don't want to set a forest on fire. That would be a douche move on my part. Once I made the call, I headed towards the main road and waited for someone to come. After awhile, I see a firetruck and police car coming my way. I quickly pointed to where the fire is and the firemen quickly got to work...leaving me to deal with the police.

"Afternoon officers," I said.

"Name and license please," the officer said.

"Craig Tucker," I sighed.

"...." The officer stopped writing on their notepad and looked up at me. "I knew your face looked familiar," the officer sighed.

"It could also be that my face is very common," I said.

The officer sighed and opened the back seat door. "Just get in. I'll take you home," the officer said.

"Thanks," I said as I got into the police cruiser and sat back as the officer drove me back towards town. "I'm guessing I'm in big trouble now?" I asked.

"What do you think, Mr. Tucker? You're just lucky that this was an accident and no one was hurt."

"It wasn't like I wanted that fire to start," I said.

"Well judging from the phone call we got from your father...you did steal his car."

"I was borrowing it...just...didn't ask my dad's permission, that's all," I said.

"You basically defined what stealing is, young man," the officer sighed.

We made it to town and the first thing I see once we pulled up to my house was my dad, frowning angrily.

"...You think you can just keep driving and let me start a new life?" I asked.

"Sorry kid, but you have to deal with your own problems. Now get out and if I see you committing anymore trouble, don't think I'll let you go that easily next time."

"Will do, officer," I said, giving them a salute. I got out of the car and watched as the police cruiser left.

"Craig!" I winced when I hear my dad's angry voice.

When I turned around, I got nervous. As dad walked closer to me, I couldn't help but grin, "Hey dad...so I guess you heard the news about the car?"

I felt dad grabbing me by the collar of my jacket, it looked like he was ready to strangle me. "You little punk! Just what on earth were you thinking!?"

"I don't know...I was bored...and you did leave the car keys in the ignition while you weren't looking...so...yeah," I said.

"Why you little...you're going to wish that car crash didn't kill you cause I'm going to do it myself!" Dad exclaimed.

"Thomas!" Mom quickly ran to dad's side and stopped him from doing anything. "Just breathe dear, relax and let Craig go before you get charge for child abuse," mom said.

"...You are so lucky," dad said.

"Yeah yeah," I rolled my eyes and headed inside.

"I can't wait when you turn eighteen and I can kick you out of the house once and for all!"

"Screw you too, dad," I said as I flipped him off. I can sense him flipping me off, but I didn't care nor did I turn around. I continued heading upstairs but stopped when I see my little sister with my guinea pig in her hands. "What are you doing with Stripe?"

"Taking care of him since it seems his dad is too busy going on a joy ride," Tricia said.

"Aw come on...what the fuck did you do to his hair?" I said as I took Stripe from her and examined the damaged she has done. Just who fucking makes hair clips this tiny anyways, and how?

"I thought he would look pretty like that, besides, all that hair was getting in his eyes, I was doing him a favor," Tricia said.

"Trish, you are not allowed in my room, and if you do anything else to my baby, I'm telling mom about that time you sneaked out of the house just so you can feed those stray cats at the park," I said.

"Fine! Whatever...I won't go into your room and mess with your dumb guinea pig," Tricia frowned.

"Good," I started heading to my room, but of course, Tricia just had to say something else.

"You know you acting like a punk ass teenager isn't making anything better for yourself," Tricia said.

"Mmm...you're right...but no one asked you so fuck you," I said as I flipped her off and shut my door.

I quickly placed Stripe back into his cage and gave him some carrot sticks. I then headed to my bed and laid down, exhaling loudly. Jesus...I must be more tired than I thought. As I stared up at my ceiling, I can hear my parents arguing downstairs. I rolled my eyes and quickly took out my headphones and plugged it into my phone. I closed my eyes as 80s music played.

If you had asked what was wrong with me, the first thing I would do first is tell you to fuck off because there is nothing wrong with me...and then I would say that the reason I act like this is because...well...I'm bored with this life of mine and just wants to have some fun. Sure...my little fun time could be a bit too...extreme...but when you have a bad relationship with your own dad and just want to take out your anger on his stuff just to make yourself feel better...then yeah...I'm going to be a little extreme.

Feeling bored again, I quickly took out my phone and started texting Clyde. I smiled as I see his reply.

_Wanna go to the abandoned lot and break some shit up?_

_...Hell yeah dude! I'll get Token and Jimmy too!_

I put my phone away and got up from my bed. I look over at Stripe and sighed, "I feel like you're the only one that gets me little guy," I said as I gently pet his head with my finger. "I'll see you later." I opened my window and got on the roof, I quickly jumped over towards the nearest tree branch and made sure to be very careful as I climbed down. Once I was safe on the ground, I started running towards the lot that's behind the old mall.

The reason I'm running is because my dad took my bike away awhile ago, and why I'm running in the first place is because-

"Craig! Where are you going!? You're not suppose to leave the house! Come back here!" I hear dad shout.

I smirked to myself as I kept running, not caring if my dad is behind me or not.

* * *

I have a problem...or more like...I have a problem with someone. There's this guy in almost all of my classes that sits next to me at school. I see him all the time, whenever I'm in class or when we're walking down the hallway. Whenever I see him, I feel like there's something up with him.

Here's the thing...I don't hate the guy...I just think he's weird.

"Oh god!"

"Here we go again," I sighed as I looked up and saw him. Tweek Tweak.

"Dude, just ignore him," Token said while eating his salad.

"Well I can't considering he shouts every five minutes," I said, taking a sip of my soda.

"Why do you even care? It's not like he's doing it on purpose, right?" Clyde asked.

"D-d-definitely not," Jimmy said.

"Well whether he does it on purpose or not, it's bugging me," I said.

As I stared at Tweek from across the room in the cafeteria, I couldn't help but admire his looks. They aren't anything special to be honest, but I kinda like how he looks. His skin was pale and covered in small freckles, his eyes were green, reminds me of seaweed, and his hair was a light blonde, not as blonde as Kenny McCormick's or Butter's, but I kinda like it.

Tweek was shaking in his seat and spilled some of his coffee twice on the table. He was a wreck.

"....I'm going to do something about this," I said.

"What?" Clyde asked.

"Please don't," Token sighed.

"I'm doing it," I said.

"D-dude, y-you're g-going to just b-be an a-asshole towards h-h-hiiiiim," Jimmy said.

"Don't care, doing it. Hey look, I'm doing it right now," I said.

"Oh god," Token sighed.

As I stared at him from across the room, twitching, looking insane with that hair of his, and occasionally shouting out random words or sounds, I couldn't help but walk over to him and tell him what's on my mind.

"You know you look like a crack addict when you do that, right?"

"...A-and?"

"That's...all...you just look like a crack addict that took way too much dope."

"Yeah well...you look like a fuck boy that has daddy issues. So fuck you."

"...." I became interested.

I wanted to say something else, but I was at a lost for words, so I simply nodded and headed back to my table. Once I sat down, I look up at Tweek, who was looking at me for a bit before lowering his head and resumed eating his lunch, he didn't even twitch after that.

"So...what did you say?" Clyde asked.

"Just called him a crack addict," I said as I took a sip of my soda.

"Oh dude..seriously?" Token frowned.

"He called me a fuck boy," I said.

"W-what?"

"....I think I like him," I said. I finally took my sandwich and started eating, ignoring the stares I got from the guys.

* * *

I really really don't get Craig Tucker sometimes. One minute, he acts like a bad boy that likes to pick fights and cause trouble, the next...he a guinea pig loving dork that likes watching a cartoon about racing and sci-fi looking cars. I really really don't get this guy at all!

So it kinda surprised me when he came over to my table and told me that I was a fucking addict. I was offended of course, but instead of feeling scared of him, I actually ended up cursing him back.

"Yeah well...you look like a fuck boy that has daddy issues. So fuck you," I glared at him, daring for him to say anything else.

He didn't say anything. He simply nodded and headed back to his table with his friends. He really is weird.

Once Craig sat back, I couldn't help but stare at him, just what was all of that about? I always thought he was the type to fight back or at least get the last word in, but he didn't do any of that. When Craig looked over at me once more, I lowered my head and just kept eating my lunch.

Ugh...that guy can be so infuriating sometimes! I hope he chokes on a dick or something.

"...." I slightly blushed, imagining Craig choking on a dick. Oh god...come on Tweek, don't go there...again!

I'm not going to lie, Craig has a nice looking face. Sure his teeth is kinda jacked up and his skin is a bit dark, but I really like his blue eyes and black hair, it looked...silky...I kinda want to thread my fingers through it.

Ugh..who am I kidding? There's no way Craig Tucker would ever like a guy like me...I'm too twitchy, my hair is messy, and as much as I hate admitting it, especially when he said it...I do kinda look like a crack addict whenever I twitch or something.

Fucking prick.

Still...I just hope that that interaction with Craig Tucker will be the last time and I can enjoy my day in peace.

"Hey Tweek," Craig said.

So much for peace and quiet.

It was after school and I thought I would sit down at a bench that is in front of the school and try to get most of my homework done. I could easily do this at my house, but I really don't want to be around my parents and their coffee, the smell of coffee would distract me.

"W-what do you want?" I asked as I look up at him.

"Nothing...can I sit there?" Craig asked.

"I don't know...can you?" I said.

"Ha ha...very funny asshole, so may I sit there then?" Craig crossed his arms, he didn't look angry, but then again, his face always had a blank look to it.

"...I guess...it's not like I own this bench or anything," I said.

"Cool," Craig sat down next to me and just stared ahead of him, watching as kids came out of the building and started heading home.

As I continued to work on my homework, I couldn't help but look over at Craig. He wasn't looking at me, just continued people watching. I couldn't help but feel my heart beat in my chest, wanting him to sit closer...maybe even until our knees touch...or maybe our hands?

"....Okay...I'm going straight to the point here," Craig suddenly said.

"H-huh?" I lifted my head and stared at him. He turned his head and look at me. I felt...nervous all of a sudden.

"...I like you, so wanna make out?" Craig asked.

I blushed. Usually...when someone says they like you...they would asked if you wanna go out...but not Craig apparently. He goes straight for the wanting to make out part!

"A-aren't you doing this a bit too quickly?" I asked.

"Mmm...I guess...but going through the whole going on dates before we finally kiss and maybe explore each other's body is a bit too tiresome and kinda boring, so...I thought I quicken the pace a bit here," I said.

"Oh...um...I guess I see what you mean?" I muttered.

"...So?"

"So...what?"

"You wanna make out or not?" Craig asked. Oh god yes...I really really want to.

Gulping, I look around and made sure no was looking. It looks like everyone is gone now and no one was coming out of those doors for awhile. I look back at Craig and tried to play it cool. "Sure...go ahead."

"Cool," Craig leaned forward and immediately had his lips on mine. Not even a second thought! Jesus!

I blushed as I felt his lips on mine, they were slightly chapped, but I didn't mind...I kinda like it. My eyes widened when I felt him opening his mouth and let his tongue out. I wasn't sure what to do, this is my first time kissing someone so...intensely, sure I kissed a girl back in elementary school, but it was usually quick and not much to remember, but I'm kissing Craig Tucker, who is really making my lips wet with his tongue! Oh god!

Craig pulled back and I'm not going to lie, I wanted him to kiss me some more. "You can put your tongue into my mouth if you want, no need to hold back, dude," Craig said.

"Oh...um...o-okay," I said.

Craig smiled and leaned forward, sitting much more closer to me, even putting his hand on my knee. Oh god. Feeling a bit braver and knowing that Craig basically gave me permission, I opened my mouth and shoved my tongue in. I can feel how uneven his teeth were and I believe I taste...mint. Was he chewing gum before this? I wonder if he wanted to kiss me this entire time. I guess it didn't matter, what does is that I'm making out with Craig Tucker, tongues in each other's mouth and getting saliva all over our mouths.

I loved it.

* * *

I was currently sitting on Tweek's couch while I let Tweek shove his tongue down my throat. I also noticed that Tweek's hands were really in my hair as I felt a slight tug from them. Whenever I asked Tweek why he likes putting his hand in my hair, he would simply tell me he loved how silky it felt in his hands. I didn't really mind, hell...I kinda get excited when he tugs my hair like that.

As Tweek gently pushed me down on his couch until I was laying on my back, I can feel something poking me in my leg. Was he...

"Mmm...stop," I said as I gently pushed him off.

"H-huh? D-did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you anywhere?" Tweek panicked. He seemed more anxious ever since we started dating...wait...are we dating? Are we really boyfriends? I know I said I like him...but was this official? Maybe I'll ask him later. Anyways, ever since we started seeing each other more, he has become a bit more...worried about the littlest things. Whether he asked if I wanted to stay for the night or if I was okay. Hell, he would even asked me permission if he wanted to bite my lip.

It was annoying at first, but I soon found it kinda cute and charming.

Though Tweek can be a little anxious, he does do things more confidently. Whenever I give him the thumbs up to do something, he will do it all the way. A kiss on the lips? Straight up push me against the wall as he shoves his tongue down my throat. Kissing my neck? I have to wear some of my sister's makeup just to hide the hickeys all over my body.

Whatever it is...Tweek is a beast when it comes to these moments...and I love it.

"Don't shit your pants...or should I say come in your pants," I said as I looked down.

Tweek looked down and blushed, "I-I'm sorry," Tweek said as he got off of me and tried to hide the tent forming in his pants.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, god knows how many times I jack off in the bathroom after our little kissing session," I said, wiping the saliva off of my mouth.

"I-I'll um...I'm deal with this, just wait here," Tweek said. Before Tweek could get up and leave, I grabbed his arm. "C-Craig?"

"...Want me to suck it?" I asked.

Tweek's face turned bright red, "holy shit dude!"

"What? We're boyfriends...aren't we?"

"...I mean...yeah...I guess we are technically dating...we've been seeing each other for the past few days now...so I guess that means we're...boyfriends," Tweek said, not looking at me. So cute when he's all shy like that. Kinda makes me want to fuck him, but I'll hold that idea for another time.

"Great...so want me to suck you off then?" I asked.

Tweek blushed even more before sitting back down, "I...I um...guess that we could t-try...especially since my parents aren't home and it's just the two of us for awhile," Tweek said.

"Sweet," I said. I got on my knees on the floor and started taking Tweek's belt off. When I look up at him, I can see him blushing and looking really nervous. "It's going to be okay, I've done this before," I said.

"Wait..you've done this before?"

"Well yeah...I was at a college frat party and some college guy asked me to suck his dick," I said.

"Are you crazy!? You don't just start sucking stranger's dicks!"

"Relax, he asked for my permission and even had a condom on him. We were doing it safe," I said. I finally managed to get Tweek's pants off and I was amazed by how big he was. Man...if he ever fucks me, I feel like this thing is going to stretch me so much. "Jesus...have you been hiding this the entire time? Is that why you always change in the boy's restroom instead of the locker room whenever we have gym?"

"P-please don't talk about my dick! I'm very self-conscious, okay!" Tweek blushed.

"Relax will you? Just sit back and enjoy, okay?"

"Nnng...o-okay...b-but be careful with your teeth! My tongue still hurts whenever you accidentally bite me," Tweek said.

"You said you loved it," I said.

"I did but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less!"

I rolled my eyes and got to work. Making sure to hollow my mouth a bit, I went down on him. As I was working, I look up every time to see his expression. At first, Tweek seemed a bit uncomfortable and didn't know what to do, but as I kept going, he seemed to relax a bit and even looked a bit pleased. He was so relaxed in fact, he got to the point that he placed his hands on my head and even started pushing me down a bit.

"Careful, you're going to choke me," I said.

"S-sorry..i-it feels r-really good," Tweek blushed.

"I get it, just sit back and let me do all the work," I said.

"A-alright," Tweek said. I got back to it and enjoyed the sound of Tweek's voice.

That was when the door opened and Tweek's parents came back.

"Oh my," Tweek's mom said.

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek fell off the couch and laying on the ground next to me.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Tweak...you came back really early," I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

"Yes...and we see that you and my son are having a fun time here," Mr. Tweak said.

Let's just say after that, Tweek and I decided to do things together inside his room.

* * *

Even though Craig and I are now dating and everything...I feel like he never takes our relationship that seriously. Sure, we would see each other everyday and we would make out in my house...or try something bolder if we feel like it, ugh...I still remember the whole blow job incident and I'll never get over it, but most of the time, after we're done with kissing or sucking each other's dicks, Craig would suddenly up and leave.

I sometimes wonder why he's dating me in the first place.

"Oh Jesus..." I groaned when I saw the mess all over my homework and books. It was going to take me awhile to clean this all up, and don't get me started on how to get rid of the smell.

"You sure came a lot, good for you," Craig said, patting me on the head like a dog that did a trick. I really hate it when he does that. "Well I managed to clean up most of the mess, the rest is up to you, I'll be leaving now," Craig said.

I lifted my head and quickly grabbed his arms. "W-wait!" I exclaimed.

"...Yes?" Craig turned his head to look at me. When I look up at him and stared into those magnificent blue eyes of his, I became nervous.

"D-do you...have to l-leave?" I asked.

"Well...Clyde invited me to smash some old stuff that Clyde's dad wanted to get rid of, so I thought that would be fun," Craig said.

"So...giving each other blow jobs isn't...fun?" I felt uneasy.

"Oh no, it is fun...just...I don't know...kinda been done a bit too many times," Craig said.

"O-oh...I guess you're right," I blushed.

"....You okay?" Craig asked, turning around and crouching so he would be at my level. "You seemed...off," Craig said.

"I'm not off, you're off," I said defensively.

"No need to be defensive, dude, just...wanting to see if you're alright," Craig said.

"I'm fine...really..just...just go already and hang out with your friends which I guess are more important than your boyfriend!" I said, anger building up inside.

"....Tweek-"

"Don't say it...I know I'm acting childish and everything, but I am your boyfriend...shouldn't I get more attention here?"

"Tweek-"

"And I know...I know...friends come first before relationships and everything, but I feel like you don't actually like me and only like me for my kisses and blow jobs, so I just-"

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders, "shut...the fuck...up," Craig said. I closed my mouth and stared at him. "Dude...if I only want you for sex and shit, then we would be doing more than just sucking each other's dicks all the time. I like you because you seem...interesting...and you're a nice guy...and I'll admit...you're kinda cute when you're all nervous over the littlest things," Craig said.

I blushed and looked down, "y-you think I'm cute?" I asked.

"Yep...and very sexy when you want to be," Craig whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. Oh Jesus. "So don't ever think I just want you for your body. The reason I never spend more time with you is because I thought you wouldn't be interested in some of the stuff I do," Craig said.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Of course, hell...you should have asked if you wanted to hang out with me a bit longer, I would have love to have you around," Craig said.

I looked down, feeling silly. "Well...I do want to smash some shit up too," I said.

"Cool, then hurry up and get clean and we'll head to the abandoned lot," Craig said.

"N-now?"

"Yes now, now get going," Craig said.

"R-right!" I exclaimed as I quickly cleaned up my stuff. I guess I can deal with the stains later. I grabbed my jacket and left my house with Craig. As we were walking, I couldn't help but wonder if it's alright to hold his hand. I mean...it is right there...and we are dating, right? So...maybe holding his hand is alright...

As I try to grab Craig's hand, Craig suddenly stopped walking and looked towards his left. Feeling curious at what he was looking at, I looked over his shoulder. I see a little boy riding his bike as his dad helps him.

"...Craig?"

"Hm?" Craig suddenly snapped out of it and looked over at me, "what?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" Craig asked.

"....Never mind," I sighed.

"Okay...well let's go," Craig continued walking and I followed.

I never got a chance to hold his hand.

We reached the abandoned parking lot that was behind the mall. I never understood why this part of the parking lot became abandoned though, it looked perfectly fine....then again...it was closer to the forest and there were a lot of wild animals that would destroy the cars or kill people, but it was better than having to find a parking space for two hours.

"Craig, you made it!" Clyde grinned.

"A-a-and I s-s-see you b-brought your b-b-boyfriend," Jimmy said.

"H-hey guys," I waved at them.

"Hope you guys don't mind me bringing him," Craig said.

"No problem dude, the more the merrier I always say," Clyde grinned.

"When have you ever said that?" Token asked.

"Well um...tons of time...probably..." Clyde said, "anyways, I brought the junk and bats. Let's smash some shit up!" Clyde grinned.

"You sure your dad is okay with you breaking this stuff? Some of this looks...expensive," Craig said as he picked up a record.

"Yeah, my dad told me to take this box and throw it out. Meaning this stuff is junk and we can smash it," Clyde said.

"I don't know...maybe we should ask your dad a second time to clarify?" Token asked.

When Craig picked up what appears to be one of those snow globes that play cheesy Christmas songs in a music box style, Craig made a face when the song didn't even sound right.

"Let's fuck this shit up," Craig said as he grabbed one of the bats and immediately destroyed the snow globe.

"Jesus..." I said as all the water and fake snow went everywhere. Even the little snowman that was inside had it's head broken off.

"Nice dude, heads up," Clyde threw up what appears to be a record. Craig held up the bat and swung it until it hit the record, breaking it into pieces. "Woo! Ten points!" Clyde grinned.

"Nice one dude," Token said as he busied himself by breaking a few antique looking clocks.

Craig was smiling to himself before turning towards me, "here, why don't you give it a try?"

"I-I don't know...w-what if I accidentally get glass everywhere and it gets in out eyes or something!? We don't even have any safety goggles!" I said.

"You'll be fine, you won't get class in your eyes. Just swing and break something," Craig said.

"...." I watched as Craig placed down what appeared to be an old jewelry box.

"You can do it, Tweek!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on Tweek, hit it!" Token said.

"H-h-hit it! H-hit it!"

"...." Looking down at the jewelry box, I lifted up the bat and swung it down until a made a large dent in the box.

"Nice, hit it again!" Craig said.

To be honest, that first hit felt...really good. I raised my bat and hit it again, then again, then one more. "This is actually fun!" I smiled as I continued hitting the jewelry box with the bat.

"You look so good, babe," Craig exclaimed.

I froze. Did he just call me...babe? I turned towards him, my cheeks were red. Craig seemed to have realized what he said, but didn't seemed at all fazed by it.

"Dude...that's so gay," Clyde chuckled.

"Um...I am gay, Clyde, so fuck you," Craig lifted his middle finger and flipped Clyde off.

Biting my bottom lip, my heart was racing, replaying what Craig called me. Oh god...I really do like him. I picked up the jewelry box and threw it up so I could hit it in the air. Everyone cheered for me.

We all managed to break everything that Clyde brought, so we all decided to sit on top of Token's car and just lay there, relaxing.

"You smashed stuff really well, Tweek," Clyde said.

"Yeah man, and destroying stuff is surprisingly not that easy to do," Token said.

"Ha ha...thanks," I smiled, watching a cloud going by.

"You were awesome today, glad I brought you along," Craig said.

I turned my head towards Craig and smiled at him, "yeah...I'm glad I came," I said. Craig smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter, just seeing him smile like that. I suddenly looked down at our hands, and before I knew it, I held his hand. They felt warm against mine.

"Craig and Tweek, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Before Clyde could finish his song, Craig sat up and pushed Clyde off of Tokens car. We all laughed as Clyde fell to the ground with a thud.

"It's not funny!" Clyde pouted. Just then, Clyde's phone started ringing and Clyde quickly picked it up. "Hey dad, what's up?" Clyde smile. "...Um...I do have the box with me...why?" Clyde's smile falter as his eyes widened. "...W-what?"

We all knew that Clyde was going to get in so much trouble after this. It looked like Clyde was about to cry.

"I told you that we should have asked your dad," Token sighed.

* * *

Lately...I found myself enjoying my time with Tweek a lot lately. Sure...at first I thought hanging out with him would make time go by and make things less boring, but...the longer I spend more time with Tweek, the more I realized that....I actually like Tweek and I actually enjoy the times we hang out, whether as friends or as boyfriends.

"Mmm..." I sighed as I felt Tweek's lips against mine. We were currently behind the school so we could get some sort of privacy, but once in awhile, we would hear an obnoxious asshole honking at us in their car, kinda ruining the moment here. "Come on...let's go to your house," I said.

"...Um...actually...can't we go to your house today?" Tweek asked.

"What? Why?"

"It's just...my parents are home right now, and I really don't want them to listen on us," Tweek said.

"So? It's not like we're going to do anything but play video games, wasn't that the plan we made today?" I asked.

"Well...yeah...but I thought we could go to your house...for a change?"

"My house?" I questioned him, "okay, what's going on? Why do you want to go to my house all of a sudden?"

"...Okay look, you already met my parents and they love you, hell..they wouldn't shut up about you and saying how cute we look together...and I thought it would only be fair if I got to meet your parents too," Tweek said.

"Mmm...nope. Not happening," I said.

"Why not? A lot of couples introduce their partners to their parents, it's like a rule in relationships!"

"Are you reading those stupid couple tips on the internet again?"

"One, they are not stupid, and two, don't change the subject, Tucker," Tweek pouted, "come on Craig, please? I thought you care about me..."

"...." I sighed, I hate it when he does that. "Okay fine...since my dad is working today, I guess you can meet my mom and sister, but the moment my dad comes home, you're out of there, got it?"

"Got it," Tweek smiled.

"Alright fine...let me just text my mom that you're coming," I said as I started taking out my phone and started texting her.

"Craig..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks," Tweek walked up to me and hugged me from behind. He laid his head against the nape of my neck and I couldn't help but blush. I really do like this dork.

"Yeah yeah, but don't blame me if things don't end up being fun for you," I said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Tweek said.

"Sure it will," I sighed. As we headed towards my house, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I just hope my mom doesn't embarrass me.

The moment we reached my house, Tweek smiled at me as he waited for me to open the door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, expecting to see my mom doing chores or something. Instead, I saw both my mom and sister waiting for us inside.

"You must be Tweek, it's so nice to finally meet you," mom smiled.

"Hello ma'am," Tweek smiled.

"Are you really dating my brother? He isn't threatening you or anything, right?" Tricia asked.

"Oh um, no. I do like your brother and everything," Tweek said.

"Oh isn't that nice. I actually heard so much about you from your mother, she said you were a nice boy and I gotta say, I might agree with her," mom said.

"Hey, what is it about my brother that you even like anyways? It can't be his looks since he's ugly and stuff," Tricia said.

...What the fuck is going on?

When I closed the door, my mom and sister has already dragged Tweek towards the couch and started talking to him, asking him questions or complimenting him. I'm pretty sure the point of Tweek being here was so we could hang out and play video games together. Just what the fuck is this shit?

After what I believe is an hour, I still haven't gotten any time with Tweek. It seemed he was busy enjoying his talk with my mom and sister. I frowned as I saw how much fun Tweek is having while I'm sitting at the end of the couch, getting annoyed.

"And this is Craig when he was two," mom said.

"Ha ha...he seemed to like spaghetti," Tweek smiled.

"Oh yes, he was such a messy eater when he was young...yet he was so cute," mom said.

"I wonder what happened," Tricia snickered.

"Tricia, don't be mean," mom said.

"Yeah...besides...I think your brother is still really cute," Tweek said.

I looked over at him and blushed, feeling all warm on the inside.

"Aw...that's so sweet of you to say," mom smiled. "Craig, I really wished you had brought your boyfriend here sooner, he's such a pleasant boy."

"Unlike you," Tricia said.

I groaned, "well maybe the reason I didn't want to bring him here was because I knew you guys would do this."

"Craig, enough with the attitude, especially when we have a guest here," mom said.

"He's my guest...er...my boyfriend! I don't need to watch my attitude in front of him!" I said.

"Craig!"

"C-Craig..you mom is right...you shouldn't really be talking like that in front of her, dude," Tweek said.

"....Alright...fine," I started heading upstairs.

"Craig?"

"No need to follow me Tweek, I can play that game we've been wanting to play by myself, you can just stay here and continue your girl chat," I said. I continued heading upstairs, feeling even more annoyed. I entered my room and sat down on my bed, I let out a sigh as I stared up at the ceiling.

This wasn't how I wanted things to happen...

I hear a knock at my door and thought it was my mom, but when the door opened, I saw it was just Tweek. "Dude...what was that about?"

"I don't know...what were you doing?" I said.

"Just enjoying a conversation with your mom and sister?"

"Exactly," I sighed as I turned to my side and made sure to not look at him.

"Come on, don't be like that," Tweek sighed as he sat down on my bed. "Just what is your problem anyways?"

"My problem? What about you? You're suppose to be my boyfriend...but I feel like you're just replacing me as the perfect son for this family," I sighed.

"What? How could you ever think that!?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I give this family hell all the time...breaking shit up, wrecking the car, always causing trouble for them...so it's no surprised if they would rather have someone else as a son...someone better...someone that isn't me," I sighed.

"...Craig...they don't think that," Tweek said.

"How would you know?"

"Cause I actually listen to what they say, dumbass," Tweek sighed, "you mom loves you...even when you act like a punk all the time...and...I can even tell that your sister cares about you, at least a little," Tweek said.

"...."

"I really think...that you need to be more open with your family...and let them in on how you feel once in awhile, you know?" Tweek said.

"Yeah right...they won't listen to me," I said. "I know my dad won't."

"Well...if not your dad...I'm sure your mom will," Tweek said.

I suddenly felt a hand on mine and when I turned around, I look up at Tweek. "....Jesus...why is it that whenever I hang out with you...I start to realized that most of my actions are really uncalled for?"

"I don't know...maybe you secretly want someone to tell you off...I mean..why else would you want to date someone like me?"

"Tch...I wanted to date you because I think you're cool," I said.

"Yeah? Well I think you're a dork, but a cute dork," Tweek smiled. He leaned forward and kissed me on the head, "now...why don't you come back downstairs and apologize to your mom...I think she at least deserves that, right?"

"....God damn it," I sighed as I sat up and looked at him, "fine...I'll be nice...but don't think this sudden change will make me a better person cause it won't...at least...not immediately," I said.

"Hm...well I don't want a big change...since I like you too much...but I want you to treat your mom and sister better. Promise me that?"

"...." When I stared at those green eyes of him, any ill thought about my family, any pent up anger I had inside, all my troubles...they all disappeared in an instant. "Okay, I promise."

"That's my boy," Tweek smiled. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

Tweek grabbed my hand and we both headed downstairs together. I saw my mom putting the photo albums away, it looked like she was upset.

"...Mom..."

"Craig...are you done with your tantrum?" Mom crossed her arms as she looked at me.

I sighed, looking over at Tweek. He smiled at me and nudged me to go on, "...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that...and I'm also sorry for causing you, Tricia, and dad a lot of trouble," I said.

"...Well...I'm...happy to hear that from you, Craig. It means a lot to me," mom smiled. She walked over towards me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I know you're dealing with a lot...it happens to anyone your age...but remember...I'm always here to listen to you," mom said.

"...I know," I said.

"I'm also here to listen, if you want," Tweek said.

I smiled at him and nudged him with my elbow, "shut up," I chuckled.

"Well then, I'm going to make dinner now. Tweek, will you be staying?"

"Oh um...well I-" I grabbed his hand.

"He'll stay," I said.

"Great, why don't you two head upstairs and I'll call for you once dinner is ready," mom smiled. Mom soon left and headed towards the kitchen.

"W-what about your dad?"

"It'll be fine, now let's go upstairs already," I said.

We went back to my room and decided to lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Tweek seemed to smile when he saw the glow in the dark stickers I put up there when I was eleven.

"...Hey...Craig...what do you want to be when you grow up?" Tweek asked.

"Why the sudden question?" I asked.

"It's because...I'm curious," Tweek said, "so what do you want to be?"

"...Not sure...I mean...I did wanted to be an astronaut as a kid...but I'm pretty sure my lousy grades ain't getting me anywhere...so maybe...a film maker?"

"Film maker?"

"I did like making movies with my friends...still do today," I said.

"That's cool...well Mr. Movie Maker, I do hope you'll give little old me a part in one of your block buster movies, I have been told my acting is very good," Tweek chuckled.

I laughed, "I'll be sure to consider you, Mr. Actor," I said. We both started chuckling and I turned to my side to look at him. I smiled when he stared at me with those beautiful green eyes of his. "...What about you? What do you want to be?"

"Hm...well acting might be nice...but I think I'll stick with running the family coffee business," Tweek said.

"Really? You should try acting," I said.

"Yeah...but the acting business is kinda difficult, at least with the coffee shop, I don't have to worry about finding a job...or anything like that," Tweek said. "I might try acting on the side though...just to see where things go," Tweek said.

"Huh...guess that means you're going to be stuck here then?" I asked.

"Well...yeah...I suppose. You? You don't want to be here?"

"Fuck no...I'd rather be somewhere far away...away from this town...away from my dad...my teachers...all the annoying asshole..."

"...And your friends? Your mom? Sister?" Tweek asked. "...Me?"

I froze, "...guess I never thought about that," I sighed as I laid back.

"...Hey...Craig?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think...we were really meant to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...like...do you think...you and I were meant to be together in the end? Or...do you think one day...we'll grow bored of each other and move on...find someone new?" Tweek said.

"....Tweek," I grabbed his hand and placed it near my cheek, "I may have thought this relationship was to past time and maybe even prevent me from being bored...but the more I spend time with you...I knew there was something more. So whatever happens...just know that I will never be bored with you, Tweek. You make everyday...interesting, and I like you for that," I smiled.

"...Y-you..like me?" Tweek blushed.

"...Yeah...I do," I smiled. I leaned forward, ready to kiss him, but before our lips could touch, I hear my mom calling for us downstairs. "Shit...to be continued," I chuckled.

Tweek laughed and we headed downstairs. However, as we descended the stairs, I paled when I see someone else in the house.

It was my dad.

* * *

I was nervous, so was Craig. We were both extremely, uncomfortably nervous, and it was all because of the big, scary looking man sitting at the end of the table.

"...So...Thomas...how was work today?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"It was fine, Laura," Mr. Tucker said. I noticed that he would look up and stare at either me or Craig. Craig on the other hand had a blank face and kept poking at his mashed potatoes.

"This is really good, Mrs. Tucker," I smiled as I try my best to eat the food, but my stomach was in knots.

"Thanks you Tweek, isn't Tweek very nice, Thomas?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"I guess...probably better than this brat," Mr. Tucker said.

Craig suddenly slammed the table, surprising all of us. "What is that suppose to mean?" Craig asked.

"Oh I don't know...what I'm more concern with is why a nice young man like Tweek here is even dating an ungrateful brat like you," Mr. Tucker said.

"Ungrateful? Well shouldn't you be blaming yourself for raising me so terribly?" Craig asked.

"C-Craig," I whispered as I try to calm him down. I was scared that someone was going to get hit or something.

"Oh so now you're letting your boyfriend control that temper of yours?"

"My temper? What about yours? Always quick to blame me for stuff I didn't do," Craig said.

"All the stuff that has happened in this house was your fault," Mr. Tucker frowned.

"For the last time, I did not cut Tricia's dolls' hair! It was Tricia!"

"Well who do you think she got that behavior from, hm?"

"She was two! Of course kids that age were going to do something stupid!" Craig exclaimed.

"Boys...no fighting at the table," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Craig...please," I begged for him to calm down.

Craig stared at me for a second before sighing and calming down. "Look...I know what I did was wrong and stupid...and I'm sorry for that," Craig said.

"Tch...yeah right," Mr. Tucker sighed.

"Thomas, listen to your son," Mrs. Tucker said.

"I'm serious...I'm sorry for everything...including the stuff I technically didn't do, but whatever," Craig sighed.

"...."

"Thomas? Do you have anything to say to your son?"

"...Well...I guess I really shouldn't have been quick to blame you for all the problems that has happened...so I'm...sorry for not listening to you too," Mr. Tucker said.

I smiled, feeling a bit relieved. When I look over at Craig, he seemed to have calmed down himself, even smiling a bit to himself.

"Thanks...dad," Craig said.

"You know...I'm a bit surprised at you Craig, you usually argue with me until I tell you to go to your room. You really have changed," Mr. Tucker said.

"Well...I guess I have Tweek to take all the credit," Craig said. I smiled and nudged him with my elbow.

"Yeah...I see...well then...I'm sure you'll become a fine young man once I send you to military camp," Mr. Tucker said.

We all froze.

"W-what?" Craig asked.

"Thomas...what did you do?"

"Well Laura, after the whole car crash incident...I knew it was the last straw, so I looked around seeing if there were any schools that would teach Craig a lesson, and I soon came across this flyer for military school. Said it'll shape the boys into men," Mr. Tucker said.

"Dad! What the fuck!?" Craig shouted.

"Thomas...you decided to do all of this without asking us?" Mrs. Tucker said.

"I don't know what's the big deal is, it'll only be for the summer, and since Craig will be turning eighteen soon anyways, I knew it would be for the best for him. If he kept acting up like this, god knows how he'll survive in the real world without our help," Mr. Tucker said.

"Are you fucking insane!?" Craig shouted, slamming the table, "I'm not going to military school! You can't fucking make me!"

"Well I'm sorry, Craig, but the decisions is final. I already got the papers and forms signed and everything. You'll be leaving once school is over."

"Dad!"

"M-Mr. Tucker...p-please reconsider this," I said.

"Tweek, I know you're a fine boy and all, and you must care deeply about my son, but stay out of it. If you know what's best for him, you should let my son go," Mr. Tucker said.

"Don't fucking tell him what to do!" Craig shouted.

"....." I felt like throwing up. Craig was leaving....for military school!? I don't want that! Neither does Craig. Oh Jesus!

"...Tweek...I think it's best that you go home now," Mrs. Tucker said.

"But...but I-"

"You best leave now, son..." Mr. Tucker said.

"...."

"Just go, Tweek," Craig said, glaring at his dad.

I nodded my head. I quickly grabbed my stuff from the living room and left. As I was walking home, I couldn't help but feel worried and anxious. Was Craig really going to leave for military school? He wasn't going to last in there! Oh god...oh Jesus...oh fuck!

"Nnnnnggg..." As I started to cry, I realized that I started to twitch again. Funny...I haven't realized that I even stopped twitching till now.

After finally making it home, I didn't say anything to my parents, I just went upstairs and laid on my bed, not caring if I haven't showered yet or anything. Hell...I didn't even care that I haven't finished my homework yet. I just laid there, tears welling up as I hugged my pillow.

I ended up crying myself to sleep.

Later that night, I suddenly woke up when I hear something tapping at my window. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Craig at my window.

"Craig!" I quickly opened the window and pulled him in. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I had to come and see you," Craig said. I noticed that he had a large backpack on.

"Craig...what's that for?" I asked.

"..." Craig looked down, his expression shifted from his usual blank stare to a more....sad and almost guilty expression.

"Craig?"

"...I'm leaving," Craig said.

"W-what?"

"I'm leaving town..." Craig said.

"Are you crazy!? W-where would you even go!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to live with my grandparents in Denver. At least there...I don't have to worry about going to military school," Craig said.

"...But what about your family?" I asked.

"Tch...changing my dad's mind is close to impossible. He's as stubborn as a bull that man," Craig sighed.

"...Your mom? Sister?"

"They'll be fine...they'll soon realized I went to my grandparent's place soon enough," Craig said.

"...What about me?"

"....Tweek..."

"D-do you want me to come with you? I can start packing if you want!" I said.

"What? No...Tweek," Craig sat me down and soon sat down himself on my bed. "I'm not...asking you to come with me," Craig asked.

"Then why are you here at...one in the morning and telling me all of this!?" I said.

"Because...if I'm leaving town...I at least want to see my favorite person before I go," Craig said.

"...Craig...you...you are such a fucking idiot! An asshole! A prick! I fucking hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I exclaimed as I pounded on his chest as my eyes were filled with tears, I couldn't even see him that well right now, so I just kept cursing at him and hitting him.

"I know...I know," Craig sighed as I held me.

I was shaking as I hugged him back. "Don't go...please don't go...don't leave me alone...please...I love you," I said as I held him tightly.

".....Hey...Tweek...remember when you asked if we were meant to be or not?"

"W-what?"

"I'm just saying...I'm not really the type to believe in fate and that the fate controls what happens to us...but...if fate does say we were meant to be...then maybe one day we'll see each other again," Craig said, "but...if nothing happens...I want you to live a happy life...find someone better than me...someone who won't ask you to make out with them right after they say they like you."

"...Craig...." I sniffled as I held his hand tightly. "I'll always love you."

"I know...me too," Craig smiled. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help but hold him tightly. "...I better go and catch the bus that goes to Denver," Craig said.

"....Wait," I grabbed hold of his hand, feeling my heart race. "At least...can't you stay the night with me...you can leave in the morning," I said. I felt my heart racing as I stared at him.

"....You sure? You're just going to end up making yourself sad...." Craig said.

"...I at least want my first time to be with you," I said.

"...." Craig didn't say anything. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back, tears filling my eyes once more. I removed his hat and threaded my fingers into his hair.

As Craig pushed me on my back, I stared up at him, I stared up at those blue eyes I came to love.

"I love you," I said.

"...I love you too," Craig said. I leaned forward to kiss me once more.

* * *

When morning came, I opened my eyes. However, as I looked over at the side of my bed, I found it to be empty.

Craig was gone...and I'm left all alone.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

* * *

I was walking down the street towards the coffee shop. I look up and saw all the leaves from the trees falling and getting everywhere on the ground. I smiled as the cold air hit my face. It felt nice.

As I was walking down the street, I noticed the Tucker house. I saw Mrs. Tucker going into her car with Tricia riding in the passenger seat. I also noticed Mr. Tucker mowing the lawn. His face has aged quite a bit and he no longer looked angry these days. In fact...ever since Craig left town five years ago, it seemed like Mr. Tucker looked...sad.

Mr. Tucker looked up when he saw me. I flinched a bit, but I build up all my courage to lift my hand and waved at him. He waved back, then resumed mowing his lawn. I sighed as I stared at him for a bit before continuing my walk to work.

Five years...I still can't believe it's been five years since Craig left. I still miss him. I still contact him everyday, but just hearing his voice isn't enough. I just wanted to see him...I wanted to see how old he has gotten, I wanted to see his smile, I wanted to see his beautiful blue eyes.

I miss Craig.

"Tweek, you finally came. It seems we're quite busy today," mom said as she quickly served a customer their coffee.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I'll get my apron," I said as I went to the back and put my stuff down. I then quickly grabbed my apron. I headed towards the front and started helping my dad at the counter.

"What took you so long anyways, son?" Dad asked.

"Sorry, my acting class is busy preparing for the show next week," I sighed, "you're coming, right?"

"Of course, and we'll even bring the freshest cup of coffee for all your acting friends," dad said.

"...Right...thanks dad," I said. I knew my dad was offering free coffee was so he could watch the show for free. Still...at least he'll show up..I guess.

"Alright Tweek, you handle the counter for a bit while I go serve the other customers, alright," dad said.

"Got it," I said.

Once dad left, I quickly got to work on taking everyone's orders. As I kept working, the line soon got shorter and shorter, and when it was finally four in the afternoon, the store was not so busy anymore. Thank god.

I hear the door open and when I lifted my head, I see someone walking in. They had a hoodie, so I couldn't really see their face that well.

"Welcome to Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse, how may I help you?" I asked, taking out my pen and pad.

"...Pff...did you get a haircut? Your hair is shorter," a familiar voice startled me.

"...Craig?" I whispered as I stared at the stranger.

The guy pulled down his hoodie and I dropped my notepad and pen as I stared at the face I see in my dreams. "Hey Tweek..." Craig smiled.

"...C-Craig!" I jumped over the counter and hugged him. "You came back!" I cried out as I hugged him.

"...Guess this means fate wants us together after all," Craig smiled as he hugged me back.

"W-what happened? Why are you back?"

"....Well to my surprised...my old man kinda called me the other day...he finally apologized after all these years," Craig said. "I forgave him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back or not," Craig said. I could hear my heart beating in my chest, "...but then I thought of you....and I knew I had to come back," Craig smiled.

"...You fucking dork," I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Craig smiled as he held me close to his body.

Craig Tucker...a guy who confuses me, a guy who I ended being in a relationship with after he asked me to make out with him, a guy who set his dad's car on fire because he was bored, a guy with beautiful blue eyes. No matter what type of person Craig is, all I knew is...I love him.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at:  
> Tumblr: @RoseyBlogStuff  
> Instagra: @Rosey_Rood  
> Twitter: @LeRoseyR


End file.
